


Fire Meets Fortune

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Daine and Ydris try to deal with swapping bodies. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Fire Meets Fortune

Ever since Anne’s rescue, things had been… quiet in Jorvik. Too quiet, almost. Which was probably the real reason behind Astor’s decision to switch the bodies of the Keepers of Light. His explanation for it was that it would teach the kids, as he called them, how to navigate with different powers, and that it might work as a team-building exercise. Which was true, but the chaos? Well, that was just one of the many good side-effects.

But as things went, the day started out with no great drama. The only difference was that Daine woke up on the other side of the bed. His first thought was that he felt… lighter. Which in itself was strange. And there was the missing heat, and the missing sense of feeling human. He felt oddly Pandorian. But Daine only figured out why when he finally opened his eyes to find a pale arm around his pillow and the world tinted purple on one side. He squinted. What had happened?

And then there was the fact that Ydris felt oddly… warm today against Daine’s back. Maybe he was coming down with something. Concerned now, Daine turned to face his fiancé and had to do a double-take when he saw himself sleeping beside him.

“What the fuck?” Daine muttered, climbing out of bed on legs that felt thinner but still supported him. He made his way to the bathroom, flipped the light switch on, and had to stare in slack-jawed, wide-eyed amazement as Ydris stared back at him from the mirror. Daine touched his face, noticing the Ydris in the mirror doing the same thing. He pinched himself and yelped, shaking his hand out. His pale, long-fingered, elegant hand, one that he knew was capable of giving the greatest pleasure or performing the most magical of feats. Daine blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. He was definitely in Ydris’ body.

Leaving the bathroom, Daine quickly made his way back to the bedroom where Ydris was just groggily waking up. Daine wondered if it was normal to find his own eyes attractive. But he quickly refocused when Ydris’ golden eyes widened.

“Oh,” said Ydris. He looked down at his chest, at the crystal that rested there, and then continued to stare at his new muscular torso for too long.

“Ydris,” said Daine, frowning at him. “Focus.” Reluctantly, Ydris dragged his eyes up to meet Daine’s, though his fingers hovered just above his skin.

“I’m in your body,” said Ydris.

“I thought you were supposed to be all-knowing,” said Daine. “Unless it’s just because you’ve got my brain.”

“Daniel, don’t put yourself down like that,” said Ydris, concern immediately widening his eyes as he got out of bed. He stumbled a little, then looked down at his legs before his gaze travelled upwards a little.

“Oh my god,” Daine whispered, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to rub his temples. “Okay, now I know you don’t have my brain, I’m not that distractible by pretty boys.”

“I beg to differ,” said Ydris, finally meeting his gaze again. “Regardless, it appears that we have swapped bodies. I don’t know how, though. I swear it wasn’t me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Daine quipped.

“I learned my lesson about using magic against the will of others long ago,” said Ydris. “Whoever did this, it wasn’t me.”

“Do you know how to switch us back?” Daine asked.

“I could probably find a spell for it,” said Ydris. “Maybe I should spend the day doing that while you spend the day doing my job.”

“Oh god,” said Daine with a shudder. “Letting girls fawn all over me? Pass.”

“Just give fortunes,” said Ydris. “Unless you believe that I would do something else?”

“Fine,” said Daine with a huff. “I’ll do that, I guess. I’ll just make up some bullshit.”

“I do have some scrying powers,” said Ydris. “I wasn’t lying about that.”

“Even if you do, I’d rather not fuck around with your magic,” said Daine. “I don’t wanna tear open a rift between Pandoria and Jorvik.” Suddenly, a thought struck him, spiking his heartrate. “Oh fuck, the wards keeping Garnok out, are they-“

“I made them permanent before I moved in with you,” said Ydris. “Fear not, my phoenix, Jorvik is safe.”

“I trust you,” said Daine. Ydris might boast a lot, but he sounded so sincere that Daine believed him. Besides, Ydris wouldn’t fuck around about this, not now that he knew what was at stake, not now that there actually was something at stake.

“Thank you,” said Ydris, and the depth of feeling in his voice made Daine almost want to cry. “I love you.” Daine closed his eyes, willing the tears not to come. Suddenly, hearing those words from his own lips, he remembered the first time he’d said that. When he hadn’t been sure but his heart had made the words tumble out of his mouth, when Ydris had suddenly become closed-off, when Daine had thought that he’d ruined everything. But now, he said those words every chance he had. And Ydris said them back just as often, if not more.

“I’ll go to work,” said Daine. “You… entertain yourself.”

“Oh, I think I can think of a few things to entertain myself with,” said Ydris, giving Daine a grin that suggested several more desirable alternatives than giving a bunch of starstruck fangirls some fortunes. Daine was tempted to stay back, but his anxiety wanted him to move.

“Don’t fuck my body up too much, I want it back in one piece,” said Daine, leaning in to give Ydris a kiss. He wondered if Ydris meant to put an extra little rush of heat into the kiss, but Daine certainly wasn’t complaining. He didn’t even complain when Ydris pulled him into his embrace, warmth enfolding Daine like a secondary hug.

“There we are,” Ydris murmured as, with a whoosh of feathers, those starry wings emerged from Ydris’ back. They folded around Daine, pulling him closer still.

“Okay, that’s not fair,” said Daine, knowing that Ydris’ body could give better pouts than his own. “You told me to go to work, and now you’re trying to tempt me to stay?”

“It is rare that I get the chance to do this,” said Ydris. “Ordinarily, you leave before I even awaken.”

“Yeah, because you like to sleep in,” said Daine, a gentle tease in his voice. “And because the smithy gets fucking hot really quick so it’s better to get there before the heat of the day.”

“Both valid points,” said Ydris. “I do need my beauty sleep. Though, perhaps I should rest this body. It feels… tired.”

“Hey,” said Daine, frowning at him. But Ydris kissed him, probably trying to defuse another argument.

“Go, then,” said Ydris. “My fans will be wondering where I am.”

“I think today they might just be a little disappointed,” said Daine, arching an eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare ruin my reputation, Daniel!” said Ydris, though he looked more scared. His body heated, though, causing Daine to step back out of his embrace.

“Don’t burn the house down,” said Daine, holding his hands up.

“Noted,” said Ydris, looking worried now. “But really, please don’t ruin my reputation.”

“I’m not that mean,” said Daine. “I’ll see you later.”

When Daine left the room, he noticed that Ydris was looking at his muscles again. Privately, he made a bet with himself that he’d come back home to find Ydris doing exactly the same thing. Though, Daine did look at himself in the bathroom mirror for longer than he needed to. His hand hovered over the tub of hair gel that Ydris usually used to style his hair, but then, pursing his lips, he changed his mind. Combing his fingers through Ydris’ curly hair, Daine grinned at himself. And then immediately blushed at the effect of that grin. This was too powerful. Fuck. He had to get out of here before he could get too carried away.

The second problem came when Daine reached his stable and greeted Cloud. For a few moments, Daine stood in front of Cloud’s stall, his mind racing as silence greeted him. Had this body swap fucked up that too?

“Dad? Why do you look like da?” Cloud said, and Daine felt relief sink into his bones. So the bond was connected to the soul or whatever. Thank fuck, he didn’t know how he’d manage this day without Cloud.

“I have no fucking idea,” said Daine. “We’ve gotta get to the circus though, I’m going to pretend to be Ydris today.”

“Okay,” said Cloud. Bless him, he didn’t even question why. Even Daine was asking that. He really didn’t want to do this.

Halfway to Nilmer’s Highland, Daine was already beginning to itch in the suit. How did Ydris wear this every day? Sure, all he had to do was sit down, but damn. Maybe he could use Ydris’ powers, just a little…

As a comfortable purple flannel and blue jeans replaced Ydris’ nice suit, Daine yelped and waited for the world to come crashing down around him. But the only thing that happened was that Cloud came skidding to a stop.

“Are you okay, dad?” Cloud asked, looking around at Daine.

“I’m fine,” said Daine, his voice going up an octave. “Just a little wardrobe change.”

Daine knew that he’d made a mistake as soon as he reached the circus tent and saw the already-growing crowd of fangirls. At the sight of him, one girl gave a scream of delight and set off a chain reaction of fawning over his hair and how nice he looked in regular clothes. Daine wanted to go back home, or hide, or something.

“Which one of you little… doves wants their fortune told?” Daine asked, trying to project his fiance’s confidence. But the loud scream of “ME!” threatened to make him crumble or falter.

Suppressing a sigh, Daine dismounted Cloud, tethering him by the circus tent where he could graze, and entered the fortune teller’s tent. It was significantly different to sit on the other side of the table, but he supposed that he’d have to get used to it. He tried to look mysterious, and then the first girl walked in.

“Ohmygosh Ydris I’m such a big fan,” the girl gushed. “Will you tell my fortune?”

“But of course,” said Daine, trying to remember what Ydris usually said. “Would you like a horse fortune, or perhaps you’d like me to peer deeper into your soul…”

“Oh, my soul, please,” said the girl, her blue eyes aglow in the candlelight. Fucking Christ.

Daine waved his hands over the crystal ball, pointedly not looking at his hands. After enough time had passed, he looked at the girl again.

“One of these days, you will come face to face with a vicious Tinker Horse and you will have to justify your crimes to him. Should you fail, you will drown,” said Daine. The girl stared at him, mouth agape. Fuck. Was that too much?

“So I shouldn’t buy a Tinker, then?” the girl asked.

“Uh, no,” said Daine. Fuck. Ydris never hesitated like that. He was fucking this up terribly. “Maybe buy a pretty Lipizzan instead.”

“Thank you, Ydris,” said the girl, her eyes glimmering with happiness now. “I love you.” And just like that, Daine didn’t feel so bad about frightening her. Bitches needed to step off his man.

Back at the house, Ydris wasn’t having a very good time either. He’d just wanted to make himself some breakfast, and now the toaster was on fire. Fortunately, he knew a spell to fix that, but Daine didn’t have those powers.

“Just sit there and don’t touch anything,” said Roo after extinguishing the flames. Ydris nodded, returning to sit in the bedroom. Fortunately, there was a mirror in there. It only occurred to him much later that Roo had actually been Willow in Roo’s body.

The day seemed to pass so slowly. It didn’t help that, as a full Pandorian, time didn’t exist for Ydris, so Daine was never sure if hours or minutes had passed. He tried to summon a watch, risking destroying reality again, but the ticking gave him a headache. At last, he settled for checking his phone after every customer. Not that they paid him. He needed to talk to his fiancé about that.

At last, though, the clock on Daine’s phone declared that it was five and time to go home. Daine didn’t even have to fake the smile as he stepped out of the smaller tent.

“I fear our ways must part,” said Daine. “Until we meet again, little doves. Fly away and return tomorrow for another fortune.” A chorus of groans greeted him, and Daine tried not to smile too much.

But it was hard not to laugh when he entered the bedroom after arriving home and found Ydris running his fingers over the muscles of his new body.

“Are you done?” Daine asked. Ydris only looked at him, his eyes blazing purple and yellow. Daine’s breath caught in his throat.

“I can think of several other things we could do,” said Ydris. Daine tried very, very hard to ignore the long tongue that slithered out of Ydris’ mouth.

“Have you been doing that all day?” Daine asked.

“…no?” said Ydris, trying and failing to look innocent.

“How did I ever think you were a top?” said Daine, shaking his head. Ydris only turned back to his own reflection, smoothing a hand over his curly hair.


End file.
